No Air: A Maximum Ride FanFiction
by MaxRideRox
Summary: Max leaves the flock because she feels she is putting them in danger. She goes to her mom's and relaxes, beginning to forget about the whole 'saving the world' stuff. That's when things start to go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_My first Maximum Ride fic. To all you Twilight fans. I am not changing over permanently, I just have to write something other that Twilight.....plus these people REVIEW!!!! Just kidding, but seriously would it kill you to review??_

_Please read the authors note at the bottom, thanks!!_

* * *

****

__

**Written: 5th June 2009**

**Started: 10:20 am**

**Finished: 10: 59 am**

**_Published:7th June 2009_**

* * *

No Air:

A Maximum Ride Fan Fiction

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_What Happened?_**

* * *

I walked to the entrance of the cave we-they were staying. I shouldered my backpack and turned my shoulder so they would hear me better. "I need to leave. I'm sorry, but I need to keep you guys safe...this will be the last time you ever see me again, if I can help it. Goodbye,......" I ran and jumped off the edge of the cave, and ignoring them, kept my wings securely at my back. I timed it perfectly._....3....2....1...._

WHOOSH!!

I unfurled my wings just before I went splat. Some of them screamed. I smirked, but as I went past the opening of the cave I waved, hoping they knew how much I hated this.

What had happened?

I turned and flew super-speed away from them.

The only family I had ever known.

_My flock...._

* * *

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it wrote itself......weird. I was listening to No Air, hence the name , and it was supposed to be Max sing about Fang, but I like this direction. A plot is forming in my mind right now.......

R&R!!

-Max

xx

* * *

**_The first 8 people who review will be in the story. If you want to be in the story please put the sentence: I would like to be in your story. The age group I would like to be in the story is....._**

**_(Give me a rough age group)_**

**_And pray!!! :) ;)_**

**_But you must review by the time the 3rd chapter is supposed to be up. But be warned, these parts are for young people no older than 13 years old...OK? People who's names I use will give me either an:_**

**_A) MADE-UP NAME_**

**_B) REAL NAME_**

**_C) THEIR REAL NAME_**

**_I need 4 girls names and 4 boys names!

* * *

_**

-Max

xx


	2. Chapter 2: 14 months later

_**Hey This is chapter 2 of No Air. WOO!!!**_

**_Look at A/N at the bottom of the page!!! ; )_**

* * *

_**Written: 6th June 2009**_

_**Started: 15:50 pm**_

_**Finished 16:44 pm **_

_**Published: 13th Junes 2009**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_No Air: _**

**_A Maximum Ride Fan Fiction_**

**_Chapter 2: _**

**_Gaining A New Family..._****_But Forgetting An Old Family...._**

* * *

**_MPOV_**

_I flew away from them._

_The only family I had ever known._

_My flock....._

* * *

I decided to go to my mom, Dr. Martinez's, house. She always said I was welcome there, so I would take her up on that offer. When I got there it was 2:00 and Ella would still be at school.

I knocked the door and my mom came out. She looked surprised to see me by myself. "Max! I wasn't expecting you! Come in, were is everyone else?"

I didn't know what to say so I answered truthfully. "I left, mom. I had to, to protect them....and they respect that. So, I'm OK, mom. Can I stay here for a while?"

Mom looked surprised, again. "Of course!! How long? Oh, um.....don't answer that! I can enroll you in Ella's school, if you will be staying for long?"

I nodded my head. Ella's school would be fine. I would just have to hide my wings. All the time..but maybe it wouldn't be that bad?

Maybe.....

1 year and 2 months later. (14 months)

Going to Ella's school was....interesting, to say the least. I had a ton of friends _(who I suspect are only friends with me 'cause all the guys like me. Actually, scratch that, I **know** they like me.... Oh, joy!!! note sarcasm!!),_ a boyfriend _(who I do not like)_and no erasers had bothered me since I had left the flock. This whole school scene was brilliant. I was a heart breaker, a player whatever you want to call it. I had a new boyfriend every couple of weeks. I know, I know, your all saying, Gasp!! Max!! What about Fang?? And, you? A player?? Yea right!! I'mashamed of you!! And you know what? I'm sorry!! I didn't plan on it, it just happened! My new boyfriend and I have been going out a few days, and I could already tell I was going to break it off with him today. He was nice and all but I like the whole bad boy thing.... Like Fang.... I briefly wondered what they were doing. How they were doing without me. Fang would be the leader, maybe he would be a better one than I ever could. Angel, my baby would just be turning 8, Gazzy would be 10, Nudge would just about to turn 13, Iggy and Fang would be turning 16 in 2 and 4 months respectively.

"Max? Ma-ax!! MAX!!" Ella broke me out of my thoughts. "Finally I've got your attention. You coming? Mom can't come, she has this big meeting in Vancouver. She'll be gone for a few weeks at the most. So, did you like your birthday presents? I still can't believe you turned 16 three days ago!! Max? Max!!" I had wandered off again.

"Sorry Ella. I'm looking for....for......for.....?" God!! I'm so sad!! I really need to stop this!! I don't even know his name!! That's it, its over. No more player Max!

"Mac?"

"Yes!! Mac! Do you know where he is? I need to break it off with him! Ella don't give me that look!! I know it's only been a few days, but it's so boring!!! You know me! I like the bad boy thing! And don't even try talking to me about stopping, ive already decided I am!! I'm the big sister here, and plus, you are just as bad as me, maybe you should think about stopping too!! OK, there he is over there. Give me 2 minutes"

I walked over to Mac and gave him a smile, "Hey. Listen Mac, we need to talk."

"We do?" He asked confusedly.

"Yes, Mac, we do." I said through gritted teeth, he could be so _slow_. "Mac, these past few days they've been fun They have, but, this isn't working out!"

"What do you mean? _Why?!?!?!?"_

"Well.....Mac," he was **too dramatic**!! "I'm a Leo and your a...Virgo? Pisces? Sagittarius? Taurus?"

"I'm a Leo too" He said simply, _well, that's that idea gone...._

"Well the thing is, Mac, there is no chemistry." I said motioning between us. "No spark! Y'know? I'm really sorry, I know you like me and all, but it's over....I'm sorry."

I turned and quickly walked over to Ella, grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her out of the school before Mac could follow. I let go of her when we were a wile away from the school.

"Max, I've told you before, don't use the star signs thing!! No, no, I'm kidding I know it's painful.I do it too!!"

We laughed and continued walking, but I couldn't shake the feeling someone was following us. _Could it be erasers?_ I listened carefully. The footsteps were too heavy to be a humans, but other that that everything was normal. Maybe I was paranoid?

Just before we got to the last bend in the road that would take us to the house I saw Ella collapse from the corner of my eye. I turned around to see why she had fallen down. But suddenly, i felt a prick in my neck, that made my vision go fuzzy, and my thoughts hazy. The last thing I saw before losing myself to the numbness was an Eraser.....

_James......._

* * *

OMG!! What's gonna happen?? You don't know....but I do!!! *sticks tongue out* You'll find out who James is in the next couple chapters!!! nananananana!!!

Review, I have all the chapters typed up but none are getting released until I get reviews!!!!!!

The people who are in the story right now are:

1) Missing J and A

2) Skylar

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)

C'mon, people....REVIEW!!!! Please!! I wont be able to put the 3rd chapter up until 2 people at the least review!!! Unless you don't wanna be in the story!! But if there are no names by friday at the latest then the only people in this story are the people listed above!! Ive had 2 reviews, people! 2!!!!!

-Max

And did you hear who was supposed to play Max and Fang?? Kirsten Stewart and Robert Pattinson.....No way!!! I cannot see that!!! Can you? Raise your hand if you would actually watch that with them in it?? Well all I can see is the computer screen right now so.....but I'm guessing not alot of you did? I wouldn't!!!

-Max


	3. AN NOT DISCONTINUING

Hey Guys!!! Sorry this isnt an update!! But I just wanted you guys to know that this will not have set dates to be updated! OK? It will be updated randomly like my other stories!!

Aaaaaannnnddd!! I will be giving you the latest Max Ride movie news!!

Well, first,did you know, it was just a rumour going around that Rob Pat and Kirsten Stewart were to play Max and Fang indefinitely. They could still be cast tho!! :( *cowers in corner*

But Ive got....news I suppose! The casting is still going on....apparently...so I looked up the movie and it said you could send in a picture and resume to see if the director gave you a call back....and the type of person they're looking for would have to have Max's personality....)like the sarcasm and everything#) So I thought...._Hey! I could do that! I have the same personality as Max! (I think, people always tell me that I do!!) And Ive read the books so much my dad says I could do it with my eyes shut._ So I scroll down and right there in bold letters was **_AUDITIONS IN AMERICA_**!!!! I was _soo sad_!!! I told my dad about it, and he said, **sorry but we don't have the money to go to America** so me being all sad sat here to tell all you who are reading this about it!!

What do you think? Would I be a good Max??

-Max

And I will be updating this week!!


	4. Movie and update news!

Hey everybody! Maximum Ride fans? Go to ( .com/) that link and join!! Its called Maximum Ride User Based Casting. Basically it's fans joining and putting pictures/videos/audios, up and others voting! If you want to be in the movie. Go now!! Just join. Take 5 seconds. **Enter a little e-mail.** _A name._ Who you wanna be. **An Age.** _About you._ Experience. Whatever!! _**Experience: You don't have to have any!!**_

Go and it will be explained by AVENGEDSEVENFOLD333 . OK? She is the creator and a good friend of mine! Just tell her Colleen I,sent you! OK? And good luck!! Even if you don't do it. Please vote!! Uh, spread it round all the people who love Max, Fang Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman and Angel!! Tell them! Woo!! I'm under the Max and Angel tabs!! Vote for me!! If you want that is!! Avenged is really nice. If you don't get it she will explain everything to you. Just ask. And tell her that **COLLEEN I** sent you! OK??

And I will be updating soon. I'm sorry to everyone who reads it but all I need is reviews!! OK, it'll be out in 10-15 minutes!! Just go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Max.

P.S. If the link isn't there. Go to my page!! **JULY 2ND**IS THE DEADLINE IF YOU WANNA BE IN!! THAT'S BEFORE AND INCLUDING!!


	5. Chapter 3! Where are we?

Chapter 3 of No Air! So sorry for the long wait!! I just didn't realize!! Hope you enjoy!! -Max

_**

* * *

**_

Written: 7th June 2009

_**Started: 16:05**_

_**Finished: 17:30**_

**_Published: 2nd July 2009_**

* * *

**_No Air:_**

**_A Maximum Ride Fan Fiction:_**

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Where Are We?_**

* * *

I woke up and tried to remember where I was, all I could remember was that we didn't get home. Ella falling, stinging feeling in my neck......erasers......and _James_....._Jehu Christi_!! James! I was gonna **KILL** him...just as soon as I find out where Ella is...I just realized she wasn't there..Hey! I just woke up, gimme some credit for finding out so fast! I sat up a little too fast. "Oh, God my head." I felt like I did when Ella and I went out and got _completely _drunk. Crap!! Need to find Ella. Note to self: Tell mind to stop wandering.

"Ella? ELLA!!!"

Oh my God!! We're back at the school. _Ella's _at the school. Ella's at the school, somewhere. _ALONE_!! Oh Holy Jesus!!! **Crap**, crap, crap,crap!! This is total !!CRAPOLA

I took a quick recon of the room. Dog crates? none. Cool, bonus!! Windows? None, bad. Doors? Electronic keypad. Bad. Cameras? None that I can see. OK. Mic's? None that I can see. Could be bad. Anyone else in the room? No. So, when Ella comes back it'll just be us two. I can deal. At least I won't have to worry about any little kids any more. God, where are you, Ella?

Just then the door opened and Ella was thrown into the room. She was still sleeping. Crap. I checked her over for injuries and found none. Phew! I was scared for a minute there. All that's left to do now is wait 'til she wakes up.

2 hours later Ella finally stirred. "Max?" She asked groggily, sitting up. "What happened? I feel like I was run over by a triple-decker bus." she moaned,

I managed a shaky laugh. "El, _honey_. Don't freak out, 'k? We're kind of a at the school. But don't worry," I assured as she was about to panic, "I won't let anyone hurt you badly."

****

"Badly?"

"El, there's only so much I can do here. As soon as I can, I'll make sure those creeps never touch you again, Ok? I swear!"

Ella nodded and we sat in silence holding each other 'till we fell asleep.

**__**

2 Months Later

Ella had been gone for well over 3 hours! God, I hope something hasn't happened to her! What am I _thinking? _Of course they've hurt her! I could hear her screams. And she was in a _sound-proof _room! I will rip those slime bags limb from limb if something has happened to he-

The door burst open and 2 erasers (yes they've went back to those flea-bags, at least M-Geeks are no more...I had nothing to do with that. They just hurt Ella and I _accidentaly_ went flying and killed most of them. The they decided to dispose if them as they were too much hassle._pfft! yea right!_ ) came in and unceremoniously dumped Ella on the ground next to me. She's asleep. God, I'm sleepy, too. I think I'll just take a quick nap.

A couple of hours later I woke up and to my delight saw Ella waking up too. "El? Ella, you OK? What happened??"

Ella groaned and sat up, holding her hand out, silently asking me to help her up. I held out my hand and she grasped it, standing up.

I put my hand on her back, steadying her. She turned erasers were gonna pay. They had shredded her shirt at the back and what I saw made me gasp.

"What? What is it? Max, what did they do?" Ella was frantic now.

I reached out and touched where her back should have been if her wings hadn't been hiding it. I stroked her feathers. Wow....her wings were magnificent! My wings kick-but, but Ella's are just like mine. My primary feathers, the big ones on the bottom outside edge, are streaked with back and white. The secondaries are streaked white and brown. On the undersides on my wings, the coverts, are a soft ivory colour. I have shiny, strong, brown feathers fading perfectly into the primaries. Ella's were amazing. They were a soft white-ish colour on the whole out-side edge. The inside was brown. Fading to black as they reached her shoulder blades.

"Ella, they're, they're beautiful....."

Ella was confused. "Max, what are you talking about?"

"This..." I very gently, so not to hurt her, stretched her wings out to the fullest length. Her's are just about 13 feet across. A foot shorter that mine.

"Oh my God!! Max, I have wings!!" She fluttered them and started dancing around the room.

"Ella! Ella!! You will need to learn how to fly. You were gone for a coupe hours and I heard screams so I'm guessing they gave you air-sacs and did something to your bones so your like me!! How they did that, I have no idea. I'm just guessing, so bear with me."

**__**

4 months later

We've been here 6 months now. Ella can fly pretty well. I've not let her out my sight, not since they gave her wings, so now we have to do tests together now!! Woo-pee! Note sarcasm.

Today we haven't had any tests. We've been sitting here for hours, so they must be getting a big one ready for us. We-hey! Note sarcasm, again. We've been here 4 months, and I have no idea how I've coped. Ella and I, always act up and I always take the blame. They like hitting us, but if it were 2 of us, they'd go for the wings..

Te door swung open and 2 erasers stood, silhouetted against the frame. It was quite a creepy picture, but then again, they were in there wolf forms....

They beckoned me forward and I went, Ive nothin' better to do have I?

They pushed 2 little girls, probably about two years old, at me and swung the door shut again. The girls were clinging to me like there was no tomorrow. Ella came over and picked up one of the girls while I picked up the other. They were twins, that much was obvious. They had curly black hair, vibrant green eyes and they were very cute. When they had finally calmed down I asked, "What's your name, honey?

She sniffles and said,"I dont have one."

"Oh sweetie. Do you want us to pick one for you and your sister?"

She answered,"yes."

"OK Ella you pick one name and I'll pick the other!!"

"Yessss!!"

"OK, Ella. You start." I said, confused._ It was just a name_

"Right OK, sweetie you can be Alexis Tia. OK?" Ella turned to me "I always said if I had a child I'd name her that. Don't know why. Your turn."

OK.....Uh.."I bit my lip, what to call her...what to call her? I got it! "I'll call you Olivia Mia. OK?" Alexis and Olivia nodded thier heads vigorously.

One of the girls cleared her throat and said, "W-would you be our mommy?" to me.

"I-I, um_......yes_. Of course. I will be your new mommy,"

When the girls had finally fallen asleep, Ella asked,"Max? What are we gonna _do?_We can hardly care for ourselves never mind twin, two year olds!!"

I sighed, "Ella, we'll just have to survive. Go with the flow, deal with it as it comes."

"Right, Max. Has the voice said anything that could help us?"

No. Nothing. The last time it spoke was when you had gone to get wings. And all it said then was, _Maximum, Ella will be fine. Sleep. Everything will come clear in time._I never thought there'd be a time I actually wanted to hear the voice!_"_

Ella sighed. "We could really use Angel right now, huh, to get the pass codes?"

"Yea, yea we could. Mom will be really worried. Especially since your gone!"

Ella fell asleep shortly after we had finished speaking. I, however stayed up for hours afterwards. I looked at the girls, they looked so dang peaceful, for a second I almost belived we weren't at the School_. Almost_. They were curled up next to one another. They wouldn't be getting separated if I could do anything about it. ?White coatsWhat else do you have to throw at us,

Remember 6 months ago? I said' At least I don't have to worry about no little kids anymore.? Well, this totally cancels that out.

* * *

* * *

Hit or Miss? Good or Bad? I have......drum roll.....3 people in the story! That doesn't include the two girls in this one!! Grrrrr.....where are the reviews?? Ugh! Well....review!! And I have a new story idea that will not be coming out until this story and my other stories are finished. Please don't expect regular updates. I have two other stories one of which I'm rewriting!!! Well...REVIEW!!!!!

-Max


	6. Chapter 4! Kids

Chapter 4!!!

* * *

_**Written: 7th June 2009**_

_**Started: 20:39**_

_**Finished:21:00**_

_**Published: 5th July 2009**_

* * *

_**No Air:**_

_**A Maximum Ride Fan Fiction:**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

**_Kids?????_**

* * *

Ella, Lex, Liv , and I are good, but we go through tests daily. I try and protect the girls, but there's only so much I can do. We were sitting in our room today which was strange, but we were getting out of experiments, which was a plus. Two whitecoats came into the roon suddenly. Only 2? Wow, I am not classed as dangerous anymore? Wow, I'm crushed! Note sarcasm, I could care less. This time, instead of dragging one of us to do an experiment they pulled me up and said, "Here," he shoved a little girl who looked no older than 10 at me. "Look after her. If you don't then she will be punished for you." He laughed evily and I felt sick.

"You thnk I care for them to get treats? You are sick! Who the hell do you think you are? Do what you need to and leave! I'd rather not look at that face for longer than a minute. My eyes will melt."

A SMACK! resounded around the room. He had just hit me! Ohhhh!! Ella gasped. I scoffed. "Aww...that all you got? Buddy, I could take you down with a slap like that but when you do it to me? Nothin'. You can leave. Buh-bye!" The whitecoat (who I think I'll call...hmm.....Whitey? No.....whats his name? Mavold? Uhm...whaaaaaaat? OK....just weirdo whitecoat.)

"It is 10 years old. Care for it." With that they turned and tried to walk out of the room, but I shouted,

"'It' is a she! A _girl_!"

They left, barley acknowledging I had said anything.

"Are they just going to keep giving us kids?" Ella aked

"I don't know Ella. But if they do, I will do my best to look after all of them! God," I said looking at the girl, "What will be name her?" I felt something lumpy through the nightgown she was wearing, white of course, she hadn't let go of me since she was pushed onto me.. I turned her around and looked at her back.

"Ella? We've got another bird kid on our hands."

"Oh! Look at those wings!! They're gorgeous! They're all dusty grey and black, but they really suit her!! They compliment her blond hair! Don't you think!" I nodded absently. Hair? **Wings** _complimenting _hair? Only Ella would see that! "And those eyes! They're really strange! I mean before I could have sworn they were a grey-blue but now they look just blue." Ella shrugged ,"We'll call her Skylar. Do you like the name?"

I nodded. "Sure, why not?"

We all crawled towards the corner we slept in, unaware we would get a rude awakening tomorrow....

* * *

(I wanted to leave it here but since I'm so nice I decided to continue!)

* * *

We were awoken by the rough hands of erasers shaking us. We stood up slowly still tired but I was instantly alert when I saw _James. _I still had to hurt him _Note to self: Make James pay. Prefeably by torture but anything works _

"Asshole.." I muttered under my breath but he heard.

"What was that, Maxie?" He smiled a sickly sweet smile that made me fake gag.

"God, thats gross. Oh gosh! Wait! Its yo face.....sorry..." His smile turned to a scowl and I laughed on the inside but kept a perfectly innocent fance on the outside. "Uhm? Did I say something wrong? Cause, Y'know I'm just _soooo sorry and it won't happen again_" I said the last part in a mocking tone. He growled and lunged for me but I stopped him by saying, "Now, now Jamsie we wouldn't want you to get killed, now would we? Oh wait! I do! So go ahead attack me! I _dare_ you..." He just growled and stalked out of the room.

"Now," I turned to the few erasers left. "Whaddya want? I'm kinda busy here! Places to go. Tests to do." I thought for a minute, "On second thought keep us here as long as you want! I ain't doin no tests today!"

The one in front shook his head, "No, tweetie. No, we are giving you another present. I'm sure you've figured it out by now. But to test you further you not getting just _one _presesnt but....._six _presents! All because we have a special delivery coming in! Are you excited?"

**_

* * *

_**

**_NOPOV_**

The plane was cramped, stuffy and uncomforable.

A voice issued into the darkness "I wish Max was here. We never should have let her leave!"

"Angel, she wanted to! She needed to! She'll come back if or when she's ready!"

"But, N-"

A silent voice, so quiet you had to strain to hear it, said, "We'll get out. Don't worry guys. We'll escape. When has the school ever held us for long?"

* * *

Turns out the six presents were six kids. Whoop-dee-fuckin'-doo!! Well now I gotta take care of 9 people (and thats including Ella.) At least until I learn how many of them can fight.

There is another set of twins. Christina (Chris), and Ash. Ash is...a......pyro. Ain't life grand? Chris has black wings with purple tips that are natural and look really good! She has violet eyes and black hair with a random purple streak. Ash is pretty much the same only he has red. Black with red tips for wings. Black hair with a red random streak. Boy and Girl! Did I say that?

A 2 year old boy who was Skylars brother. He had brown wings with grey/black feathers scattered random, his eyes were grey and his hair was brown with a grey/black streak. (I am starting to see a pattern with the streaks in hair!)

A 16 year old girl who called herself Raela Fireblade (I LOVE that name!!!) she has light brown hair with red and blonde highlights. Fairly pale skin. Emerald green eyes, but they can change to Deep Violet. Powers- Can change into a black wolf, Wings can go from regular black/purple wings to blood red bat wings

A 14 year old guy called Mark who had brown/blond wings, blue/green eyes and brown hair.

There was this girl. She was the last to be brought in. She said she was called Erin. She was a lion/human hybrid and she seemed somewhat evil. She had amber eyes and blondish/reddish hair that, from what I was guessing was a side effect to the lion genes in her.

"Look, guys. We are gonna get out of here! We will! There is too much at risk to stay here with everyone. I'm gonna get you all out!"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Both POV's (Max and No-one's)_**

**_"I'll get you out of here. Even if I die doing it........"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hit or Miss? Good or Bad? Tell me...in a review!!!!! :D I have the whole plot just so you know. All I'm waiting for is the reviews!!_**

**_Haha!! Anyways, see you later! How'dya like the new characters? _**

**_-Max_**


	7. 6:Escape Is it possible?

Chapter 5

* * *

_**Written: 11th July 2009**_

_**Started: 23:06**_

_**Finished:00:19**_

_**Published:14th July 2009**_

_**Summary changed: 21:40 20th July 2009**_

_**No Air:**_

_**A Maximum Ride Fan Fiction:**_

_**Chapter 5: **_

_**Escape? Is it possible?**_

* * *

_**MPOV**_

We were still in that _dang_ room. OK, so to...whats the word? Summarize...yesterday we were given 6 _more_ kids to take care of, added on top of the two we already had!

**(P.S I changed some stuff here soooo....read!)**

There's Raela Fireblade, she's 16 and has Light Brown hair with red and blonde highlights. She has Fairly Pale skin and emerald green eyes that can change to deep violet. Her powers are : Can change into a black wolf, Wings can go from regular black/purple wings to blood red bat wings

Then there's the 14 year old twins, Ash and Chris. Chris is a girl, Ash a boy. Ash's wings are black with red tips, Chris's wings are the same only purple tips. Their powers are fire. They can produce purple or red fire. Chris, purple fire. Ash, red. They can also manipulate it too.

Then there's Mark who's 14 also. He has the lightest brown wings you could possibly imagine. He has the power to make you do anything....he can only use it on whitecoats though.

There's Erin. She's a lion/human hybrid and 10 years old. She seems to be kinda evil. I don't mean she's white coat evil...just...evil....y'know? She can run as fast as a lion and when she hits a certain speed she gets on all fours and her arms and legs turn into a lions legs.

Then 10 year old Skylar, she has ashy grey/black wings, her brother, Viper is 2 years old and has brown wngs that have black and grey feathers scattered randomly. Hr has the power to manipulate your dreams.

Last is the twins. Olivia and Alexis. Lexi has black wings that, when in the sun tint blue. Livi's are the same except they tint green. They have a really special power. They have this (blue or green respectivley) huge energy force that can knock about 2-300 people down. It will probably get stronger as they age though.

Now the summary is over with....we are bored. Utterly and completely bored. The stupid white coats had a special delivery a couple hours ago. A couple _hours _ago, meaning nearly a day and we couldn't do anything because they were 'watching' us...through the camera. Wow. Shocker! In case you didn't know...that was sarcasm...

"OK, so you guys? Max want's to....Guys? Guys! Helloooooooo?" Chris said, she looked down defeated.

Ash looked up at his twin, cleared his throat and: "HEY! OVER HERE!" he took a deep breath, "YO!!!!!" Ash shouted, "Thank you!" he smiled and sat down.

I stood up and 8 heads swiveled towards me. I never noticed before but Chris and Ash look a hell of a lot like....Fang...Gah! How I miss them...why was I so stupid? Oh, yea! To _protect_ them....god, I'm an idiot.

"OK,so guys....we have to get out....I know....it's _impossible_...but we can do it! I myself have done it more than a few times.....I can get you out...or, I'll die trying....listen..we're a flock, a family. And I don't give up on family....sure I had to walk out on my flock but I had to. I'm not gonna make that same mistake again. Every night I beat myself up over the family I left. And, not a minute goes by when I don't think of them....but, I told ya. I won't make that mistake again! I will get you outta here! You guys ready?"

Conveniently, just at that moment, coincidentally...you get the gist. The alarms went off....meaning...an experiment had just escaped and it was a high security one or one_s. _Yesss!!!

"Hey, El?"

Ella looked at me, "What?" she spoke in a weird voice, not unlike mine.

I looked at her for a second, _it was strange...just 6 months ago she had been just another typical teenage girl. The sweetest person you could ever meet...now she was.....me. Another me. It was so weird. I felt so bad. She was nearly the complete opposite from before...6 months can change a person. She was just like me...albeit nicer but me all the same_. I sighed and shook my head. _Everything happens for a reason...maybe this was meant to be...._

"Take Viper, Alexis, Olivia or Erin. Take one of them...and I mean one...OK, take 2 of them....You might be stronger than before but your not strong enough to take 3 of them. "

She looked at me for a second, recognition filling her eyes. I had spoken to her like she was family. She was my family of course, my blood family but I had only known her for a couple years. I had known my true family my whole life. I had talked to her like I would Gazzy or Nudge. She smiled. then said, "I'll take Livi and Viper." while walking over to them.

"OK, I'll take Erin and Lexi. " we walked to the door. Ella holding Viper and Liv, me holding Erin and Lexi's hands, pulling them along. I leant down, and using a bobby pin, the last white coat had been stupid enough to let fall out if her hair, picked the lock. It took 19 seconds...you learn stuff when you live with Iggy and while you go around with a gang....Yes, a gang! I was the person who picked locks and kept everyone straight. We were _**20 SUMTHIN**_. We competed in the streets. 5 time champs! It was a dance competition. We needed places to rehearse...had to pick a few locks to get into those places....anyway....we were out...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**NO POV**_

We were out. Running from erasers but out none the less....we were free...

_**doot...doot..doot....doot...doot.... SECURITY BREACH....doot...doot.....doot....doot**_

Well..almost free....We burst through the door and tried to lift off.....key word there: _tried, _the erasers caught up and we had to fight. Eraser after eraser fell while eraser after eraser appeared...

* * *

_**MPOV**_

We walked along the halls....seemed like everyone was out side....maybe fighting...maybe a trap....possibly both.....

I opened the doors and pushed everyone out, " Go, go, go!!!" I lifted Alexis and threw her into the air, "Flap your wings honey! YOU KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" I looked around at the erasers who were now coming for me," I said that too loud......run!!!!" I stopped, "Sorry, FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone jumped into the air, Ella and Chris making sure Viper, Olivia and Alexis didn't fall. Raela was holding Erin. I was still on the ground.I jumped and flapped....

And fell back down with someone holding my ankle......James....

"Your just fuckin' everywhere aren't ya? Can you not just crawl into a hole and DIE?!?!?!?" I kicked him in the face and took down a couple erasers.....two were coming at me....this was too easy....at the last second I jumped into the air and they crashed headfirst into each other.....too easy...

"Hey! YO! ASSES!! Yea, up here! Good job holding us for this long!! Buuuuuut....it's doubtful you'll get another chance to do it!! Bu-bye now!"

I looked at my flock...my new flock....they were hovering waiting for me....I flew over

"Hey! Did ya have fun?" They shook their heads and we started flying north, towards mom's house. I looked behind and saw..... the flock?

The old flock........

* * *

Well? Hit or Miss? Good or Bad? Hey, gotta question! Do you want the flock to go to school or not? The one with most votes or the Most people who review with what they want (with a reason) will choose!

So either

A) Vote on the poll

OR

B) Write a review with a reason...

The reviews will probably get more attention!! Hahah!!

Now REVIEW!!!

DOWN THERE!!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

i THINK!!

VVVVVVVVVVVV


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbyes

Hi guys..so I admit...the last chapter was pitiful! I mean, God! What was I thinking? Barely half a paragraph..then I leave it for about nine months? I am horrible..I'm gonna start updating all my stories and I have no idea why I put a limit up..I am he dumbest person on earth...:/

-Max

xx

* * *

_**Written: 4/6/10**_

_**Started: 17:18**_

_**Finished:19:45**_

_**Published: 4/6/10**_

_

* * *

_

_**No Air:**_

_**A Maximum Ride Fan Fiction:**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Goodbyes**_

_

* * *

_

"I'm fine, sweetie." I answered, stroking Alexis' hair and hugging her. She sniffled a little, and nodded her head to show she was fine. I let her go and faced the flock.

"What do you want?" I spat, wincing on the inside. I didn't want to be mean to them, but I had to, for their sake.

"We just wanted to get you back, Max." Angel sighed. "But I guess your not our Max anymore. You're theirs."

I sighed and looked at Angel pleadingly. Then, I heard her voice echo in my head. _I understand Max. I was awake that night you left and I can still feel the pain you have inside._

I smiled ruefully and shook my head, looking directly into her blue eyes. "I love you guys. But I can't stay. You aren't safe with me around, and I need to keep you safe. You're family."

Gazzy smiled bitterly. "Why are you with them, then?" He asked, his voice breaking halfway through the sentence.

"Because. They were given to me. So I'm gonna take care of 'em, like I took care of you guys. And lets face it. You don't need me anymore. You're all grown up." I had been drifting slowly towards them as I spoke. "And, by the way? Alexis and Olivia? They ain't mine! Just sayin'!" I held my hands up, and smiled, hearing their laughter.

One by one, they hugged me and we said our goodbyes. Then, it was Fang and me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking down. He had always been the only one to make me feel that way. No matter how many people I dated, it was Fang. It had always been Fang.

He didn't reply. He didn't hug me. What he did do was worse and better at the same time. He grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed me. He poured everything into that kiss. All the love, desperation, unhappiness, the joy. It was bittersweet.

When I pulled away, we were both gasping for air and I had tears in my eyes. I touched my fingers to his lips and whispered, "I love you." soft enough so that even Iggy couldn't hear, but he could. He didn't reply, but I could see in his eyes that he felt the same way.

Before I left, he kissed me one more kiss was softer, sweeter, more gentle. But as always, it had to end, and I flew behind my flock, trying my hardest not to cry and not to look back.

But, when do I listen to myself? So I looked back, one more time, and saw Fang mouth the words; _I love you, Maximum Ride._

And that's when the tears started.

* * *

We reached mom's house a few hours after the huge emotional scene. She welcomed us with open arms, everyone, including the new kids. Ella's wings were a shock, but now she's used to them. Raela and Ella had become best friends, which was a huge shock, 'cause Ella and Raela are miles apart, I don't think they have anything in common. So, they shared a room with me. Ella was my new second in command, and Raela was my third. Skylar and Erin have drifted closer to each other, which I find strange, seeing as rin is part big cat, but I'm going with it. Chris and Ash are still inseparable and Mark or Smiley as we call him, doesn't have a best friend, like nearly everyone else, so he just stays t himself at home. At school is a different story all together. Viper, Olivia and Alexis see me as a mom, and my mom as a grandmother, which is really strange if you ask me, but I like it. These guys are my new family and nothing will change it.

We started school a few months after ging back to mom, and after we'd moved away.

Mom understands that we may have to leave at a moments notice, Ella included, but she's coping. She doesn't like it but she's coping with it. These guys are my family, but I can't help myself from thinking about the old flock. About Angel and Gazzy and Iggy and Nudge and Fang.

I'll find them again. I know I will. Then we'll be together forever. All of us. All 16 of us.

-Max

x

* * *

Did you guys like? There is definitely gonna be a sequel but this just seemed like the right place to end it!

And, by the way the end part? It's a diary entry..:)

Over and Out

-Max

xx


End file.
